


over hill, over dale, over valley and vale (podfic)

by darlingsweet, words-writ-in-starlight (Gunmetal_Crown)



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Gen, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Book 6: Ashes of Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal_Crown/pseuds/words-writ-in-starlight
Summary: There's a lot to be said for living in Fairyland, in Chelsea's opinion. There are nights when she feels almost dizzy with an embarrassment of riches.Then there are days like this one, where Chelsea wishes Fairyland had left her well alone until the day she died a happily ignorant human death.Chelsea is less than okay, after she's freed from Riordan's clutches. Etienne is new to this parenting lark, but be damned if he's not going to try his best.
Relationships: Chelsea Ames & Etienne (October Daye)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	over hill, over dale, over valley and vale (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [over hill, over dale, over valley and vale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195797) by [words-writ-in-starlight (Gunmetal_Crown)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal_Crown/pseuds/words-writ-in-starlight). 



> as always words-writ-in-starlight knocks it outta the park with their fabulous writing! and also as always i had a blast podficcing their work :D

Title:over hill, over dale, over valley and vale

Author: words-writ-in-starlight

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: October Day

Rating: G

Length: 0:32:24

Link: [over hill, over dale, over valley and vale](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vktiyh1v1bxry0b/over+hill,+over+dale,+over+valley+and+vale.mp3/file)


End file.
